bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle Mylars
The Battle Mylars are 7 specialized bloons that are hired by Apopalyse to take down the Bloons Empire. Half is controlled by Genesis, and the other half is controlled by Apopalypse. 1 member appears at a time. Rosa, the Fire Bloon *Controlled by: Apopalyspe Rosa, is a pink bloon covered with flame on both sides. She's a force to be reckoned with. Has 3,500 HP and spawns 1 Orange Bloon, and a Speedy Ceramic when popped. Fire and explsoives heal her by 2 HP. Ice deals twice the damage. Moves as fast as a Yellow Bloon. Fireball: '''Targets a random tower, dealing 12 HP of damage and burning it 1 HP every second for 18 seconds. '''Flame Heal: Heals 200 HP. Steel Drop: '''Sends out 4 Dael Bloons and 4 Lead Bloons. '''Meteor: '''Deals 30 HP to all towers on screen. Only uses when 1,050 HP or lower! Bruce, the Water Bloon *Controlled by: Genesis Bruce, is a blue aquatic bloon brandishing a trident. Has 3,000 HP and spawns 8 Aqua Bloons and 2 Regen Rainbow Bloons when popped. Ice and water heals Bruce by 1 HP. Is immune to fire. Moves as fast as a Zebra. '''Trident Bubble: '''8 bubbles pummel a tower. Each buble deals 2 HP. '''Water Absorb: Heals 100 HP, and spawns a aqua bloon. 'Sea Helpers: '''Summons 10 Aqua Bloons and 1 Starbust Speedy Regen Camo White. The white is deadly! '''Tidal Wave: '''Deals 7 HP to all towers on screen and summons a M.O.A.B. Uses when 900 HP or lower. Erika, the Earth Bloon *Controlled by: Genesis Not to be confused with Eldric's daugther, this bloon stays with Mother Nature. Has 2,800 HP and spawns 30 Camo Green Bloons and a Tree Aerostat when popped. Plants heals 5 HP. Fire deals twice as much! Moves as fast as a Black. '''Leech Life: '''Snitches 11 HP of a tower and heals Erika for that amount. '''Rock Shield: '''Sturdy shield absorbs half the damage of Towers. Heals 75 HP. '''Bold Warrior: '''A camo regen spawner starburst speedy rainbow is summoned. If you don't have good strategies you'll be dead. '''Leaf Storm: '''Deals 4 HP every second for 10 seconds. Uses when 840 HP or lower. Aaron, the Air Bloon *Controlled by: Genesis Gone with the wind indeed! Is a Glass Bloon with a etching of a tornado. Has 3,600 HP and spawns 28 Lead Bloons and a Camo Rainbow when popped. Immune to glue. Has a speed of a White. '''Airwave: '''Summons a White Bloon and deals 11 HP damage to a tower. '''Helping Hand: '''Increases a nearby bloon's rank by 3 ranks. '''Supply Drop: '''A Nuke Bloon and 11 Spawner Pink Bloons are called. '''Air Shooter: '''Summons 6 tiny tornadoes that deals 4 HP damage each. Breaks Level I Shield. Uses when 1,080 HP or less. Hikari, the Holy Bloon *Controlled by: Genesis This bloon used to be a tiny white bloon before getting resized and brighter than ever. Has 4,000 HP and spawns a Regen Shining Bloon and 15 Whites when popped. Immune to Light attacks. Also immune to the sun rays of a temple! Moves at a spped of a Rainbow. '''Judgement: '''Deals 50 HP to a tower. '''Purify: '''Regenerates 15 HP each second for 20 seconds. '''Seven Deadly Bloons: '''A Lead, and Speedy Purple, a Two-Faced, a Commando, a Camo Ceramic, a Camo Lead, and a Regen Ceramic will be summoned. '''Blazes of Light: '''Deals 200 HP damage to one tower. Bye bye Temple. Uses when 1,200 HP or lower. Jonathan, the Destructive Bloon *Controlled by: Apopalypse This bloon loves detruction of property. Handle with care! Is a black bloon with yellow stripes. Has 2,400 HP and spawns 1 Nuke Bloon and 3 Ceramics when popped. Immune to Bomb attacks. Moves at a speed of a Green. '''Taze: '''Deals 15 HP damage to a tower and stuns it for 12 seconds. '''Medpack: '''Heals 80 HP. Also adds a rank to a nearby bloon. '''Kaboom!: '''Sends out 3 Nuke Bloons. Deadly! '''Homing Missile: '''Deals 20 HP spalsh damage to towers. Only uses when 720 HP or lower. G.R.I.M., the Nightmare Blimp *Controlled by: Apopalypse The team's secret weapon. The '''G'riefing 'R'ed 'I'nflatable 'M'asher is a deadly blimp with 4 abilities. Has 6,000 HP and spawns a B.F.B., and 10 Regen Ceramic when popped. '''Ultra Heal: '''Heals 1,000 HP. '''Scythe Slash: '''Deals 18 HP to all nearby towers in front of it. '''Machine Missiles: '''Sends out a barrage of missile that deal 3 HP each. Keeps shooting for 3 seconds. '''Time to Dye: '''Sends out a Unstoppable (guessed it?) Rainbow! Only uses when 1,800 HP or lower. Trivia *Every member doesn't spawn yet. *G.R.I.M. used to be another deadly project, but was scrapped and released. Category:Bosses Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons